Naruto:new life old memories
by godlynaruto
Summary: after his final battle with the 2 remaining uchiha naruto finds himself in equestria how will the battle hardened shinobi adjust to a place of peace and pony naruto x mane six harem
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic im very excited to be finally making my own 4 years after i first started reading fanfics because this is my first time in doing a fanfic please feel free to send me some constructive critasism. One last thing i am a recently discovered brony it was suggested to me by my friend ryan and because of being fairly new my knowledge of the shows sketchy as the way i gain knowledge is through fanfics and clips online anyway im rambling on with the story. BTW-the grammar will be shit till i get more experience okay on with the story. Disclaimer: don't own naruto or my little pony Naruto: new life old memories ovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovov The sun was setting in the town of ponyville,ponys walking and flying home from a hard days work. The town fell into a comfortable silence despite the towns reputation of being very lively. If one were to focus on the hill to hard they could just see two ocean blue eyes piercing down at ponyville a look of confusion and pain on his face. In a attempt to figure out just where he was his head rose to stare at the recently found moon and dove into his last know memories. A flash and he saw himself staring down two men both of extreme power , both evil in there own right , both had those nightmarish eyes glowing red with there will to get rid of the one person that stood in there way between them and world domination . The battlefield if you could call it that they were just ruins littered with kunai and shuriken , rubble was every from the shattered rocks the floor stained with blood leftover from the fourth ninja war he could still hear they're cries. The stench of blood only seemed to spur the two madmen on as they stared down there supposed prey , they had no idea how wrong they were. A lone leave probably the last bit of nature in the clearing the blond mused made its descent towards to the ground , like a silent signal to start the two uchiha's sped towards there prey the younger looking one drawing his sword. They closed the distance all looked hopeless for the blond untill he looked at them with those deadly blue eyes it was at that moment that the they realised they're mistake they realised just how out match there were staring into those cold blue eyes shining with judgement it was the moment the two uchiha assigned there fate in a fraction of a second the blond had partly withdrew the sword on his hip of its sheath and vanished. No more than half a second later he reappeared only it was behind the uchiha's and he was now sheathing his newly uncovered sword . The moment the hilt of the katana hit the sheath a loud clang sounded through the area the two seemingly frozen uchiha's went up in blood falling to the ground the clearing didn't make a spund afterwards until the blond whispered "It didnt have to be this way " he looked up from the ground to see two pair of mangekyo sharingan's staring at him with equal both trying to bend reality surounding him of course he tried to move , alas even he couldn't escape . As he got sucked into the portal to the unknown or death he went with a smile a small one and the first one to been seen on his face in years but he couldn't help it he finally avenged his friends and family then all went black. He held his head as he remembered the fight that was filling his mind. They're dead thats for sure not even tsunade in her prime could heal those injuries but he had this wierd feeling that things were about to get complicated . He looked towards the place now known as "ponyville" and sighed perhaps this is for the best he thought. Maybe its time to show this town the mystery that is Naruto Uzumaki... And finished the prologue i thought i should say this im writing this fic for my own enjoyment while it would be cool to have some followers or readers that like the story overall i dont give a shit so cool anyway if you don't know already naruto x mane six cause i said so it will be overpowered some but there will be challenges along the way so cool . lastly constructive critisism is cool with me thanks to the people that reveiwed 19th of march like win2012 and luna runner you were a big help godlynaruto out 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people im back for the next chapter in my amateurish fanfic hopefully i will get better because part of the reason im writing is to gain experience in the fanfic buiseness anyway lets get this fic on the road Disclaimer: i don't own mlp or naruto chapter 1 : meeting the crew part 1 He woke up with a start as his brain was flooded with info of this new world. Eyes shooting open as his brain registered the pure obserdity in the world he was in, only to close said eyes seconds later as the suns bright rays made themselfs known. He silently cursed the sun as he went over his clones memories. He was in a world of "ponys" , these ponys were in grouped-pegasuses a type of pony that were trained to clear the skys with there flying and weather control. Next were unicorns ponys with horns on there heads that were used to create magic and spells. Then there was earth ponys with were ponys of naturaly stronger bodys but lacked the abillity to fly or conjure magic. Lastly there were alicorns the seemed to be a perfect blend between pegasuses flying skill the unicorns magic and the earth ponys body they seemed to be paired into royalty alot mor often compared to the average pony. All in all not that complicated if you think about it right? He shuffled through more memories and came to a stop to a clones findings. Its findings were that of recent events, the clone read of the six embodiments of "harmony" defeating various foes and events nothing much more could be found from after that other than finding out of the godesses of the moon and sun nothing else was important . After the quick review of the town of ponys he look down towards his bare torso searching for any leftover injuries from traveling through 2 kamui's, he came to the conclusion that body wise he was fine. It was mentaly were was troubled he realised he was mentally exhausted from the travel alone and it had made a huge strain on his mind , add on the clones he had spammed to gain info on ponyville and you have 1 very exhausted human sacrifice. He got to the last memories on his mental checklist he came across something that troubled him more than he liked to admit. Coming towards the small peaceful town was a giant tornado that according to the pegasus performance in ponyville book was rated beyond the rating system it was off the charts in size being the entire size of the town itself in curcumference will do that. ovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovov In ponyville everypony where going along there usual buiseness whether that being shopping, selling ,talking or just plain having fun it was just an average day to them ...oh how wrong there were. A lone pegasus knight was flying at top speeds towards ponyville for he had just witnessed something teriffying and if he didnt report it as fast as he could it could be the end of ponyville. He gave a sigh of relief as the town rose in the horizon. After a few more minutes of flying he dropped on the balcony and started galloping to the princesses throne room . He barged through the two majestic looking doors only coming to a stop infront of the raised throne of the princesses looked down on this pony with questioning expressions the tallest of the two with her beautiful multicoloured mane wavering with the breeze , she expelled a air of royalty yet also seemed to have a aura of caring surounding her. To here left was a beautiful pony that wasnt much unlike her sister. Her sparkling dark blue mane also flowed in the breeze reminding most of the night sky ,here aura was one of understanding and care here black coat only seemed to excell that fact looking at her now one would not believe that she used to be the host to nightmare moon. These two sisters were princess celestia and princess luna the two mares that control the rising and setting of the sun and moon. "Im sorry to be a bother but i have urgent news" looking up as he said this he found celestia nodding her head towards him taking it as a signal to continue the stallion spoke " As we speak a gigantic tornado is on its way to ponyville if it hit... the town may very well be destroyed be destroyed what are your orders my pony". Celestia stood "Call every pegasus available send them out towards it try to stop its movements or atleast slow it down enough so that my sister and i can use our magic to halt it in its tracks" she stopped with a look of contemplation on her face. Mane flowing in the wind she announced "Let rainbow dash lead the operation and go inform her of the situation. "Yes my pony " without uttering another word he flew of to find his new appointed captain and inform her of the situation."Do you beleive i made the right chose my dear sister". "We can only hope sister,i just hope our short visit does'nt end in tragedy ". Letting her mask of leadership drop to show the worry that she was really feeling."I hope so too i hope so too". - One hour later the town had became a overun with worrying ponys all running around like chickens with there heads cut off. At the town centre pegasus lined up in line ready to try and take out the behemoth of a tornado that currently put there hometown at risk of destruction. Amongst the pegasus one stood out above them all,stood on an elevated platform was there captain a cyan pegasus by the name of rainbow dash despite her age rainbow dash was currently the towns most skilled flyer. Lookin around the age of seventeen rainbow dash was quite the eye candy for the ponys her age, despite her tomboyish attitude it did not seem to extinguish her natural all this rainbow's most prominent features were not her cutie mark which resembled that of a rainbow lightning bolt but her mane and tail which were ... you guessed it rainbow coloured. Currently the young pony was giving last minute advice to her "squad" before they headed to the life risking mission. "ok guys i want you all to try your best today we need to stop this tornado say it with me FOR PONYVILLE" she bellowed at the top of her lungs hoping to raise her fellow pegasuses spirits and it seemed to work if the ear busting "FOR PONYVILLE" was any indication. And just like that they were off flying towards the tornado at top speeds. It would'nt take long for them to reach there destination a few minutes tops. As they made there way there rainbow dash heard a soft voice to her right turning head to greet who was talking to here she spotted someone she new dearly "whats up fluttershy". Fluttershy had a beautiful yellow coat with bright pink mane she was a mare many stallions wanted and she gave of a timid caring aura that only made her more attractive in the eyes of many stallions. "Are you scared" she said there was no beating around the bush despite creating a tornado before this current one dwarfed theres and has made the situation life threatening. "N-no just a bit worried, what if someone get h-hurt or even worse k-k-killed". "That will not happen" she exclaimed, after she calmed down some "I mean what kind of captain would i be to let my friends die". "Your right" fluttershy said raising her head a few inches from the small boost of bravery. As the conversation ended the tornado came in view. Everyone was in shock at the shear size of it some were even having doubts. Dash was the first to react " snap out of it this isn't a time to start doubting ourselves remember this is for ponyville"like wildfire they spread out flying at full speed the opposite way of the tornado hoping to atleast slow it down before it hit could only hope they could stop it in time. Its been fifteen minutes and only miniscule progress in stopping the tornado was visible and only the most couragous could be see still there attemptingto stop the tornado the rest fell a few miles away not from injury but exhaustion pushing the limits of ones body 15 minutes straight can do that to a pony. Ponyville came into view and the pegasuses fears sky rocketed "its now or never" the unexpected shout came from suprisingly enough fluttershy. "Flutters right there's still hope guys push on" dash's shouts seemed to spur them on but did nothing in the long run . Just as all hope started to vanish help came from an unexpected source. A flash of orange and a humanoid figure appeared a couple hundred feet away from the tornado despite this the only thing it seemed to effect were his coat which was black high collar with dark red flames licking the bottom of it and his bright blonde spiky hair. "Enough"despite it being just a soft whisper the single word seemed to travel the entire clearing even more suprising was that everypony had the unbearable urge to follow the order. When they got to a safe they stare wondering what the blond would do watched in awe as before there very eyes the man seemed to walk directly into the eye of the tornado. At first people lost hope beleiving the man to be dead but after a short amount of time they noticed the tornado started shrinking. Amazed at the display they were witnessing they could only watch as the tornado shrunk more and more until eventualy in its place stood a lone man with the same blond hair the, same blue eyes , only differences being the strange markings running up and down his left arm and his face expression which was set in a look of concentration. As the gobsmacked rainbow dash and fluttershy flew down telling everypony to stay put. As they aproached the man they could'nt help but admired the features they could'nt make out a minute ago such as the chiseled face the , bear chest and his...are those Whiskers . As the stange marks on his arm seem to bulge. Without warning the look of shear agony replaced the current and a very deep grunt emmited from his mouth seconds later his body fell like a sack of hay his arm still bulging and his body. -Ponyville hospital 3 hours later As naruto woke he fought the urge to open his eyes as he heard talking right next to him so pretending to be asleep he earsdropped on the conversation no doubt conserning him. "But he's so handsome you"ve gotta admit rarity if you had a chance you would have jumped his bone, i know i would have i mean being that tall youve gotta wonder if" a voice he reconised as the squads captain spoke with great confidence only to be interupted by a very posh sounding voice interupted "There will be no jumping of bones while i admit i would want to be a part of his herd i will not damn near rape him in his sleep" "who said anything about him sleeping" leaving a blushing stuttering mess that was rarity. Naruto chose this moment to "wake up". Opening his eyes he survey his suroundings coming to the conclusion that he was in some sort of hospital his eyes settled on the six ponys that had graced him with there presences two of which he had spotted earlier on one of the two mouthing wtf to everypony else over whats more than likely his ability to heal as fast as he did. The remaining 4 remain staring in slight except for the earth pony on the far left, pinkie if he remembered correctly from the harmony name quite suited her, her being fully pink and all. Her cutie mark resembled balloons or a party and her mane and tail was a poofy pink. Next was applejack if he remembered correctly another earth pony that carried a cowgirl hat that adorned her had an orange coat and long blonde mane tied at the end,her cutie mark was 3 apples that seemed to justify her name. Next was rarity an white unicorn with an dark purple mane that seemed to be groomed and styled, By the way she hrld herself he would say she was the posh voice he had heard earlier on. Her cutie mark resembled 3 jewels. Lastly was twilight the now alicorn pony with a violet coat , dark purple mane and an twilight for her cutie mark. "If you've finished trying to rape me could someone get me some clothes"? Like shattering the ice blushes went up each ponys face as they stared at his bear chest he has unknowingly shown them. Sighing he pondered that this day could possibly get any stranger. - And done chap 1 done i know the content was crap but still pls inform me what i did right or wrong thanks for reading ill try get this story up to 50k or more lastly ponys like djpon3 or octavia may be included in the harem k cool godly naruto out 


End file.
